


The Honeymoon

by ohmytheon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Marriage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: After years of keeping apart from one another, years of having to live separate lives, and months since their actual marriage, Roy and Riza finally get the "quiet" honeymoon that they deserve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was just too sweet to pass up on. And it’s all going to be a two parter because my head was going into a few different directions and Riza wanted to be difficult of course. I’ve noticed that I tend to write from Roy’s point of view a lot of the time, so it was especially important to me, especially considering the second smutty part, that I write this one from Riza’s, as she is golden and wonderful. Prepare for some fluff, Mama Hawk, and a little more action later on, aaaayeee. This is set a few months after my fic, “i would part the sea," but it's not necessary to read.

For the fiftieth time, Riza thought to tell Havoc to turn the car and gun it back to his place. Every time she did though, Roy seemed to sense and squeezed her hand reasuringly. When he had asked her if she had wanted to do this, she’d immediately agreed. They’d never been able to do something like this before. She had wanted to do this. They deserved it. The last time she had been able to do anything like this had been when she was sixteen and Roy took her to a harvest festival going on in the town over.

So when Roy had asked her if she’d like to go on a vacation - a legitimate honeymoon - of course she had said yes. She was in her thirties and had never been on an actual vacation before. She’d suffered, been dragged through the mud, nearly died on multiple ocassions, and scarred herself - and yet she hadn’t done so much as go out of town for a weekend trip. By the time she’d moved to Central, there had been no time to consider visiting Rebecca in Eastern and upon Grumman becoming the Fuhrer, Rebecca was transferred to Central as well. And then there had been grueling work in Ishval, the work to repairing relationships with their bordering countries after returning to Central, and then she was pregnant.

Riza damn well deserved a break.

However, she had not counted on how terrifying and painful it would feel being separated from Aidan for the first time.

Ever since his birth, Riza and Aidan had never been parted. Not only was she his one constant, but it turned out that he was hers. After the truth had come to light and she had been forced out of the military, things she had considered to be a part of her every day life had vanished. There were days when she couldn’t even speak to Roy, much less see him, and that had hurt. But then she would look at Aidan in the next room and see Roy in their son and the ache in her heart would go away, if only for a moment.

Talking about going on vacation and leaving Aidan in the care of Rebecca and Havoc had been one thing. It had seemed simple. Out of everyone, it made sense that Aidan would stay with his godparents while Riza and Roy went on their honeymoon. It would only be for a couple of days, seeing as how Roy could not avoid the duties of the Fuhrer for too long, so she hadn’t thought much of it. Then today came and they went to drop Aidan off with them and Riza just… She could not believe that she was leaving her little boy behind.

As much as she had tried to hide it, hugging him goodbye had been difficult. Aidan had taken it better than her. He had been excited about the prospect of having a few days with his best friend at his Aunt Rebecca and Uncle Havoc’s house. He’d spent the night there a few times in the past year, but he always came back early in the morning, waking up whenever one of the adults woke up for work. A few days though would be something new. It made him feel like a big kid.

 _“Mustang says that you never get to have any fun,”_ Aidan had told her when he’d caught her struggling to leave. He still forgot every now and then that he didn’t have to call Roy by his surname or title anymore, but she was too wrapped up in her own nervousness to say anything. She had tried so hard to keep it from him, but even at five, he had recogized her reluctance to leave him. She’d kissed him on the forehead, hugged him one last time, and then got in the car. He had stood at Rebecca’s side, waving at her and Roy excitedly as they backed out of the driveway, so brave and strong.

Try as she might, Riza could not say the same about herself. It was kind of pitiful.

“You need to relax,” Havoc told her from the driver’s seat. “If you don’t have any fun on your first vacation, Rebecca will be livid.”

Riza sighed and sank back in her seat, leaning slightly against Roy. It still felt strange to be able to sit next to him and hold his hand without repercussions or anything holding them back. There was nothing illicit about the simple act anymore. He rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb while he gazed out the window. Everything would be fine. She would be fine. Aidan would be fine. He could call her if he wanted to talk with her or vice versa. Even the times he had stayed the night over at Rebecca’s, he would always call her to tell her goodnight.

“Can you believe it - an actual vacation? I feel like I’ve needed one for the past ten years.” Roy turned to face her, a grin on his face. “Finally, it’ll just be me and you…”

“And the five soldiers guarding the place?” Riza added dryly.

“You knew what you signed up for when you agreed to marry the Fuhrer,” Roy pointed out with a laugh. Well, he was right there. Considering she had spent her adult life guarding his back, she had known that it would only get worse the further he rose to the top. Especially after what had happened during their first attempt at a wedding, the military wasn’t taking any chances. They’d had to wait months before getting the all clear to go on this honeymoon.

It wasn’t the sunny beach vacation that Roy had wanted since they’d been forced to wait, but even a small getaway was something to celebrate. The cottage was cozy and cute, secluded on a lovely mountain in the Northern territory. He would’ve preferred if they’d been able to go to a place where less clothing was acceptable, but Riza was willing to take whatever she could get. Of course, it helped that it was only a drive away. If she had to rush back to Aidan, all it would take was a hop in the car and a petal to the metal.

“He’ll be fine,” Roy reassured her for the umpteenth time.

“What if he gets sick?” Riza asked.

Havoc harrumphed in the front seat. “I’ve got two kids. Do you not trust me to be able to take care of a sick child?”

“What if he gets scared?”

“Bran and Ally will be there for him,” Roy pointed out.

“What if he wakes up in the middle of the night and he’s alone and doesn’t think he can go to anyone?” Riza knew her son like the back of her hand, like the rifle under her bed, like her own reflection. She knew his habits, the way his mind worked, and all his ups and downs. She could read him like a book in a way that no one else could, not even Roy, who was capable of reading basically everyone. He’d developed Roy’s terrible sleeping habits and was prone to waking up in the middle of the night. Sometimes he was fine; other times he was distressed. What if he had one of the latter nights?

Roy put a hand on her cheek and tilted her face to look him in the eyes. “Aidan will be fine. He’ll have a fun time. You’ve spent years looking after other people - for as long as I’ve known you. It’s time to think of yourself.”

There was no arguing with that logic. She knew that Aidan would want the same thing. He was too young for him to recognize just how much she had sacrificed for him, but he knew enough. He had already expressed fears that he might be a burden, though he’d never said those exact words. It would be good for them both. And she so desperately wanted some alone time with Roy that didn’t involve them sneaking around and when they could be an actual couple.

Riza was going to enjoy herself. She was going to relax. She was going to have fun. She was going to spend a few cozy, wonderful days with her husband.

Even months later, the thought nearly took her breath away. Roy was her husband. Not her commanding officer, not her childhood friend, not her superior, not her first crush, not the Fuhrer, not someone forbidden - her _husband_ , as simple as that. The love of her life in truth for everyone in Amestris to see. How long had it been since she had dreamed of that or had she ever allowed herself to do so, even as an innocent teenager?

When they’d talked about their future together, marriage had never been brought up. They had been too young, too unsure of their position in the world. After Ishval, their future had only consisted of Roy making it to the top so he could begin to right all the wrongs they had committed. And when Riza had found out that she was pregnant, their future was only ever protecting their goals and their child. He was their future. What were they?

Roy leaned over to kiss her on the side of the head and she smiled, leaning into him and allowing him to wrap an arm around her shoulders and bring her closer. They were together. That was what they were and always would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the smut, boom.

As Riza and Roy settled into the honeymoon cabin, after insisting on carrying their own things, Havoc debriefed the five soldiers set to guard the place. He and Breda had personally vetted all of them, but Havoc wanted to talk to them again one last time before he left. It had been decided that anyone on the old Mustang team would not be a part of this, as Roy had wanted to separate them from their old lives as much as possible. Strangely enough, it made sense. He had just wanted them to be a regular couple, even if it was only for a few days.

Havoc left after a handshake from Roy and a hug from Riza, waving goodbye to them and shouting from the car, _“Don’t be too loud or you’ll embarrass the guys!”_ before he drove off. Riza had to close her eyes to keep from blushing and the one soldier in sight, a man in his twenties, coughed and turned away.

Once Havoc was gone, Roy immediately ducked inside to check out the place. The last time they’d been this far up North, they had gone to a joint training exercise at Briggs. It had not been a fun time. Luckily, they weren’t that far and winter hadn’t taken over this place yet. While he excitedly searched the place, calling out about a hot tub in the back, Riza took off her jacket and began to unpack some of their things to set aside. He’d leave everything in his luggage and rifle through it if she let him.

However, when strong arms wrapped around her, Riza paused in her task and sighed contently, leaning back against him. She recognized the smell of his collogne and his hot breath on her neck as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her shoulder, smiling when he began to place featherlight kisses there. “What happened to wanting to explore the cabin?”

“The only thing I want to explore right now is you,” Roy responded.

Riza arched an eyebrow at that. “Very romantic.”

But then she didn’t stop him, even when she felt his lips grin against her skin as he continued to kiss her. She turned around so that she could kiss him on the lips. Hers were chapped from the cold, something she thought to fix after the fact, but Roy didn’t seem to care as he enthusiastically responded in turn. She slid her arms around his neck so that she could play with his hair on the back of his neck. However, she let out a squeal when Roy suddenly picked up her, his hands holding her under her bum, which he gave a playful squeeze.

“It has been months since we’ve had a night to ourselves,” Roy pointed out.

There was no stopping the sly smile from appearing on her face. “Now you know what a struggle your ridiculous sleeping schedule is like.”

Roy groaned as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, planting kisses there again. She breathed deeply. Finding the time to have a long, luxurious tumble in bed was difficult when there was a four year-old running around the house at odd hours of the night. Aidan had not yet outgrown his habit of popping into the bedroom in the middle of the night when he couldn’t sleep and was wide awake. Part of Riza thought that he was checking to see if Roy was still there, like was afraid that Roy would be gone and things would be as they were before the engagement. She couldn’t help but think that Aidan was making sure that Riza was not alone again.

Carefully laying her down on the bed on her back, Roy hovered over her and brushed his nose against hers. “Hey, where are you at?”

Riza blinked as she gazed into his dark eyes. “I’m here - with you.” And she was. She pulled him down to kiss her. He was gentler this time, slow and methodical, and she felt herself getting swept away by him. With each of his kisses, all of her fears and worries ebbed away until there was only him and her. One of his hands kept him propped up while he slipped his other under her shirt. She gasped at the touch of his cold fingers, goosebumps ghosting on her breasts as he touched her, but his hand slowly warmed against her.

His hips grinded down against hers as they began to kiss more passionately. The desperation was gone, she noted. Although things became more heated between them and the touches and kisses were more insistent, there was something lacking that she had come to associate with the times they spent together tangled up in one another. They weren’t hurrying; the need for speed and quiet was gone. The desire was still very much there. Gone were the nights of trysts in the dark where they had to rush, where Roy would capture her gasps with his mouth or she would bite a pillow to keep as quiet as possible. The fear that had always resided in the back of her mind, whether she liked it or not, was no longer there.

Despite those things missing, Riza somehow felt like there was more in its place, like she was filled to the brim with love, joy, and peace. It sounded cheesy. It didn’t make it any less true.

She had once been afraid that Roy would lose interest in her, or at least some of it, once all the thrill of sneaking around was gone. Of course, he had proclaimed to not enjoy it at all, but she’d heard enough horror stories from Rebecca and other female officers to at least be wary. Would he get bored once they were an actual couple? Would he find his attraction waning once things were out in the open and they couldn’t hide their relationship any longer?

What an absolutely ridiculous woman she had been. The moment Roy had held Aidan for the first time, Riza had known that Roy wanted nothing more than to no longer hide and sneak around. His commitment to her was more than just having sex in the middle of the night and dangerously long gazes. And months after their marriage was official, in this little honeymoon cottage, Roy was proving just how very much interested in her he was right now. He was already hard as he pressed down against her before pushing her sweater up so that he could kiss her stomach up to her still-covered breasts.

He moved back away from her to sit on knees on the bed so that he could pull her into a sitting position and rid her of her sweater easier. She lifted her arms and wiggled out of it as he pulled, stopping the assault of kisses just long enough to allow it slip over her head. She held his face in her hands and kissed him as he awkwardly jerked his jacket off and tossed it to the side and then began to unbutton his shirt.

Sliding a hand along his collar under his shirt to around his back on his shoulder blades, Riza nipped his bottom lip. “Why must you always wear these maddening shirts?” Buttons were a nightmare. They had learned the hard way that getting out of their uniforms for a quick tumble was never quick. Roy may have complained about the many layers that she wore, but at least she could get naked quickly. Meanwhile, it felt like it took Roy ages to become undressed and he was so picky about the layer of clothes he was wearing whenever they had sex. He seemed to always crave skin-to-skin contact, like his blood ran too hot to keep his clothes on.

“We could just not wear any clothes for the rest of the trip,” Roy told her as he kissed down her neck to her collarbone.

“We’re a bit too far up North to be exhibitionists, I think,” Riza pointed out, closing her eyes and relishing the feeling of his lips against her skin. He knew all the right ways to touch her, where she liked to be kissed the most besides her lips, what to do to make her sigh and then squirm.

He slid his hands around her back, skirting the edges of the burns, which he knew without even looking at them. He was always so careful to touch her there, like he was afraid he would somehow hurt her again if he touched the scar tissue, though it wouldn’t have caused her any pain. She wouldn’t walk around naked even if they were alone and it wasn’t cold; not because she was modest, but because she knew that sometimes even a mere glimpse of her back took Roy back to darker times. It was their burden to bear.

“I’m fairly certain I know a few ways that could keep you warm.” Roy gave her a lop-sided grin, causing her to playfully shake her head at him. He was so bad at jokes when he wasn’t trying to knock someone down a few pegs. Havoc liked to say that Roy was just trying to make up for all the terrible dad jokes that he couldn’t make for the past four years. Riza was close to believing that.

Taking his face in her hands, she gently kissed him. As they kissed, he pushed her back down again and slid his hands out from behind her and down her sides until he reached the top of her pants. He easily undid them and slid them off her legs, kissing down her chest and stomach again as he did so. She bit back a giggle as his hair brushed against her bare skin, but then gasped and jumped when he kissed the inside of her thighs. He held her down with one of his forearms as he kissed further up until he nuzzled his nose against her center.

“Roy,” she hissed, half-admonishing, half-pleading. He was such a terrible tease.

After giving her what she considered a challenging look, Roy pulled her pants the rest of the way off and then crawled over top of her again. As plain as it sounded, this was one of her favorite positions. She loved it when he was on top, in control, decisive and demanding. Despite being in the position of power, he was always careful to be very attentive to her needs and desires. When he was above her, he’d gaze down at her like she was the only thing in the world and he would do everything in him to give her what she wanted, but he could play her like a piano as well.

Taking his pants off was a little more awkward, as they kept trying to kiss one another and he had to push himself up off the bed and she had to squirm down to move his pants so he could kick them off. Even through the struggle and his frustrations, she smiled and kissed his frown away. However, when he slid a hand down in between them to touch her, she dug her nails into his back and let out a tiny whimper. Roy had this thing where he always wanted to make her come before they had sex. She thought it might have something to do with his ego or maybe just his need to put people before him. He had always insisted on it, going so far as to unexpectedly go down on her before, even if it meant that they didn’t have time for her to reciprocate. He liked to joke that he’d suffer in silent dignity. Definitely his ego.

It had taken some practice and delicate coaching for him to learn the exact way that she liked to be intimately touched, but Roy was a quick and eager learner, if nothing else. He was such a determined studier. His favorite way was when they were standing up, perhaps because it was more difficult, and he liked the way she would buckle into his arms afterwards when her legs felt weak. But up close, with him on top of her and their skin touching, was just as good in her opinion.

He nipped at her earlobe, his breath hot against her, as he gently pressed a finger against her, over her underwear, and moved his hand quickly. She bucked and whimpered more, something strong and wild building up inside of her. She could feel it, right on the edge, as her muscles tightened and begged for release. He moved his head down, away from her, which almost made her protest, until he pushed her bra slightly to the side with his nose and swirled his tongue around one of her nipples. The sudden and different touch caused her to react immediately and she came, bursting through the block.

Riza bit her lip to keep herself from making too much noise, used to having to be quiet, but then there was Roy whispering, “It’s okay, it’s okay,” and she opened her mouth to let out a moan and said his name. It still wasn’t too loud, considering that she knew they weren’t completely alone, but it was more than either of them were used to. Roy grumbled a single yet emphatic, “Fuck,” as he continued to move his hand against her and ground his hips down again. She could tell that he didn’t want to wait any longer even though he was trying very hard to be patient and not rush things.

It was too much though. As she began to come down from her high, Roy started to pull at her underwear, but Riza quickly snatched his hand. “The doors are still open and the windows-” As if she hadn’t just had an orgasm for all the world to see and hear. Blush tinged her cheeks, but he didn’t make fun of her or comment on it. Instead he chuckled, an amused look on his face, and reached over until he grabbed the side of the bedspread and jerked it so that it was over top them both, the two of them half-rolled up in the blanket like a burrito.

“Better?” Roy looked downright cheeky.

“A little,” Riza replied, never one to give in quickly. It was quickly growing hot under the covers with him so close to her, but she didn’t care. She canted her hips up, pressing into him, which made him groan and bury his face into the crook of her neck again.

Before she could tease him for anything though, Roy nipped at the skin of her neck and grabbed one of her breasts. He became a little more frenzied as he touched and kissed her, leaving her gasping and pressing into him even more. And then, as if he lacked any patience whatsoever, he didn’t even bother with taking her underwear off. Being wrapped up in the blanket left them little room, so he moved his hand down again, even if it was an uncomfortable angle, and shoved her underwear to the side before pushing himself inside of her. The sudden intrusion caused her to gasp even more, but she pushed her hips up against his so that he was completely inside of her. Having come just moments before, she was already wet and ready.

“Fuck, Riza, fuck,” Roy mumbled into her skin as he pulled and pushed back inside of her. They were so close already because of the blanket, but now it felt like there was no space between them at all. They just became one being as they hastily moved together. Both of them were breathing heavily and sweat quickly began to bead on their skin. Sliding her arms around him so that her hands were on his back, she pushed him down, as if she could push him further into her, and squeezed her muscles as tight as she could. He groaned loudly, much less hesitant than her, as he sped up.

It never ceased to amaze her to feel how much he wanted her in the moments they crashed together. He never felt less passionate, less wanting, less hopeful. It was like he could never get enough of her. She truly had never thought that anyone would want her as much as Roy did.

Because they were so close to one another, Roy was able to rub against her in just the right spot as he moved in and out of her. She couldn’t help the little whimpers and gasping breaths as she felt herself grow closer, instinctively tilting her hips to get a better angle. He pushed harder into her, no longer gentle or careful, making the bed thump against the wall, but she had no time to think about the noise he was making when the orgasm hit her again. She clung to him as tightly as she could and bit his shoulder, though not hard enough to hurt him. It came over her like waves, stronger than the first one, her hips moving at an erratic tempo, tiny moans slipping out as she did so.

Unable to hold back any longer, Roy followed her, leaning down to put his forehead against her chest as he came inside of her and repeatedly saying her name. It was like he had a fascination with her name, always saying it reverently when they had sex, like he was trying to make up for all the times he couldn’t call her by her first name. His pace slowly came to an end, but he stayed inside of her as he laid on top of her, his forearms beginning to quake as he held himself up. Some of his sweat dripped on her, but she didn’t care. She just closed her eyes, breathed, and took in the musky scent.

Once he carefully pulled himself out of her, Roy moved his head so that his chin was on her chest and he was peering up at her. “There, now we’ve officially started the honeymoon.”

“Officially?” Riza laughed.

“Well,” Roy told her, his trademark smirk on his face, “I’m not going to be finished with this weekend until I’ve had you in every room of this place.”

“We’re going to waste a lot of time on just taking our clothes off then,” Riza countered.

“Hence why I suggested we just stay naked all the time,” Roy replied. As she rolled her eyes, he pulled himself up and threw the blanket off of them and a burst of glorious cold air washed over their bodies. She took a deep breath and relaxed into the bed. Before he got off of her though, he kissed her on the lips again. “I love you.”

Riza smiled up at him. “I love you too.”

A very serious expression came over his face as he said, “I don’t think I tell you that enough.”

“You don’t have to tell me.” She placed a hand against his cheek and looked him in the eyes. “I know.”

“Yeah, but here’s the thing,” Roy said, “I like telling you. I like being able to say it out loud. I like not having to hide it.”

She could understand that very well. A part of her still found it odd whenever he would take her hand in public or even kiss her on the cheek, like it was nothing - because it was nothing. She was his wife. He was her husband. He could do all of those things without any repercussions to his position in the government. And truth to be told, even if she did know those things, she loved it when he told her as well. It made her feel like nothing was impossible. It made her feel like all the dreams she’d had as a little girl did come true, even if so many things had happened along the way. It made her feel content and that was all she had ever wanted in the end.


End file.
